


Thoughts

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Flashback scene, M/M, Pregnancy, Scrooge gives some fatherly advice to gyro, Secret relationship not so secret any more, gyro tells Scrooge he and Fenton are expecting, they had bets, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: And maybe that was why he found himself blurting it out. “Fenton’s pregnant.” And suddenly the words felt more real than he ever could have imagined.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	Thoughts

Gyro was still on cloud nine when he walked into Scrooge’s office for their Monday morning meeting. The smile on his face growing wider with each step. 

_ A baby.  _ He and Fenton were going to have a baby. Well, they would have an egg first. And then a baby. But a baby nonetheless. 

“Morning.” Gyro said brightly, taking a sip from his mug, setting the papers he had on the table and taking his usual chair across from Scrooge. 

“Someone appears to be in a good mood this morning.” Scrooge commented, his eyes never leaving his newspaper. 

Gyro smiled and responded, “Yeah, I guess I am.”

His smile did eventually fade as they began their meeting. The rise of crime in Duckburg being one of the first things mentioned, and the return of Paperinik that would surely help to ease the burden on the other heroes. 

And Gyro felt his heart drop once more. Fenton wouldn’t be able to go on patrol with the others. Wouldn’t be able to fight crime. Hell. They both were targets as civilian’s just by knowing Scrooge and working for him. How many times has Beaks broken into their lab? And he could feel his blood run cold once more. 

He had already begun making plans to babyproof their apartment, how was he gonna do the same to their own life? His thoughts spiraling out of control as Scrooge’s voice faded and his own took over inside of his head. 

“Gyro!” Scrooge shouted, snapping the taller bird out of his spiral. 

“Sorry, Scrooge.” He replied, taking his glasses off and rubbing a hand over his face. 

“It’s alright, lad.” Scrooge replied softly, pausing a moment to look him over. “What’s on your mind?” 

Gyro looked at him. A Scrooge so different from what the Duckburg citizens saw in him. Scrooge, who gave him the chance to create his inventions. Scrooge, who he’s known since he was a teenager causing trouble with Della andDonald. A person who has become less of his boss, and more of a friend and a member of his family. 

His now growing family. 

And maybe that was why he found himself blurting it out. “Fenton’s pregnant.” And suddenly the words felt more real than he ever could have imagined. 

_ More real than when Fenton held him close last night, his whole body shaking as the words left his mouth, “ _ **_I’m pregnant, Gyro_ ** _.” He spoke his words soft against the feathers of Gyro’s neck. “ _ **_I’m pregnant_ ** _.” He repeated again, his grip on Gyro’s hands tightened as he brought it up to his stomach.  _

_ “ _ The Gizmo-boy?” Scrooge asked, a hint of mischief in his voice. Gyro couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. 

“Yeah, Gizmo-boy.” He confirmed,  _ his thoughts drifting back, how he froze and how he could feel Fenton’s heart drop. He could feel his own blood run cold, his breath catching in his throat. Fenton was pregnant. And here he was, still as a statue as his boyfriend held him just a little bit closer.  _

_ How Gyro was quick to take a small step back so he could kiss him. A kiss full of so many promises. The way Fenton melted into him, and how their hands never left his stomach.  _

“It’s mine.” Gyro said, as if it wasn’t obvious, “I’m the father.” 

Scrooge chuckled, “I figured as much, lad.” He spoke, fiddling with the edges of the papers. “I didn’t know you two were together.” He continued. 

“Yeah, about two years now. We didn’t want anyone to know in case it caused issues in the lab…”

They sat in silence for a minute before Scrooge spoke, “Fatherhood isn’t easy, Gyro.” His words were chosen carefully, “I never thought I was cut out for it. Things changed when my sister and her husband passed and Donald and Della came to live with me. It changes you. For the better, I like to think.” He made eye contact with the younger man, “And when Della had her own eggs, it was different. She was very headstrong and confident with raising them on her own…” he drifted off, both of them knowing how that never ended up happening. 

“I promised Fen I’d be there for him.” Gyro cut in. Remember how hard Della struggled to regain any kind of confidence in her life after her boyfriend had left her. She was so headstrong, the only people she needed in her life was her uncle and brother. And now she had three eggs of her own. 

“I know you would.” Scrooge assures him. 

“I’m just…” Gyro drifted off, “I don’t know what to do.” He said as Scrooge stood up, coming around the desk to stand in front of Gyro. 

“That’s part of the deal, laddie. I still have no idea what I’m doing, sure my kids are all grown up, doesn’t mean they don’t keep surprising me.” He paused a moment before adding in, “And don’t you dare tell them I worry about them. That’s what being a father is all about.”

Gyro chuckled as he nodded his head, “Of course.” He replied, his attention turning back to his intertwined fingers. 

Scrooge sighed softly, “I think we’re done for the day, Gyro…” he drifted off, “Why don’t you and Mr. Cabrera take the day off?” He suggested, “I’m sure Manny is capable of taking over the lab for the day.” 

“T-Thank you, Scrooge.” Gyro said standing up, gathering his papers up. “I’m sure Fenton will appreciate it.” 

Scrooge nodded his head as the taller man all but rushed out of the office. It would take a damn miracle for Gyro to leave the lab. But He guessed expecting a baby was close enough. 

Scrooge walked back around to his desk, pressing a button on his phone. 

“Yes?” Beakly answered in a short huff. 

“Settle the bets, Beakly! I told you Fenton and Gyro were dating. And expecting an egg no less!” He spoke triumphantly as the other duck sighed. 

“Nothing gets passed you, huh, Scrooge.” He could practically see her eyes rolling through the telephone. 

“Nope.” Scrooge respondes before ending the call. “Not at all.” He smiled to himself as he took a sip of his tea. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope y’all enjoyed!  
> Comments/kudos feed my soul  
> Come bother me on tumblr @forfuckssakejim


End file.
